Kissing
by Maxaro
Summary: One-shot. Emerald really loves kissing. Especially with the one who helped her discover that love. Co-written with Lonely.


**Maxaro: Just a short little thing that me and Lone slapped together a few days ago after realizing that we haven't really done any real, sensual, kissing focused things in any of our stories. Which is horrible, since we both _adore_ kissing. Please enjoy what can almost be considered a fetish fic...**

Jaune focused completely on Emerald's touch. Her fingertips softly brushing against his back, occasionally turning into light scratching as her nails met his skin. Her lips against his as they slowly, yet passionately kissed. It was intense, so intense that Jaune felt like he could get lost in it.

For as long as he had known her, she had always loved kisses, especially long ones like these, and Jaune would never as much as dream about complaining about it. Because he loved kissing Emerald just as much as she did kissing him. Hearing her small exclamations of either content or pleasure, getting to taste her as his tongue moved over her impossibly soft lips, feeling her grip on him suddenly tighten as she tried to move her tongue to meet his. Jaune loved it all.

Sighs and moans passed between their meeting lips, joining together into one sound within the kiss, both Emerald and Jaune having to fight to not lose themselves completely within it, though, out of the two of them, it was Emerald who was having a harder time of it; demonstrated by the whine of displeasure she released when Jaune pulled back for just a moment to catch his breath.

She would have none of that, quickly closing the distance between them that he had created, meeting Jaune's lips once more while pulling herself tighter against him. She _needed_ this. She loved it too much to stop.

Jaune, feeling just how insistent Emerald was this time about going for longer, decided that he wouldn't fight against her as soon as he heard her whimper in pleasure from his tongue meeting with hers. There was a lot in the kiss from the both of them. Love, affection, lust, and even saliva and sweat.

Jaune shivered as Emerald pulled away for air herself. Apparently the rules were that he couldn't do that, but she could. Even if she hated doing it. He smiled and pulled her back just as quickly as she had pulled him, but his smile quickly fell as he began concentrating on the feeling of her tongue against his.

"Hah, ahn..." Emerald whined out as Jaune lured her tongue into his mouth and quickly clamped his lips around it, starting to gently suck on it. Jaune had never done that before. She was starting to, just maybe, get a little bit aroused by it all. What he just did only sealed her fate. It was too hot, it felt so damn good.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward by the fabric. "I- hah- love you so much!"

"I love you too, Em..." Jaune whispered against her lips, Emerald feeling eternally grateful that her didn't pull away to say it. She wanted to keep kissing Jaune forever and ever. She wanted to continue letting her tongue dance with his, both in kisses filled with passion and lust, and gentleness and love.

"Mmhm..." Emerald moaned, pushing herself even more against Jaune, only stopping when it became clear that his back had hit a wall and she was now pinning him against it. Though she didn't let up in her efforts to kiss him silly. Her hands wandered up to his cheeks letting her take in his features without opening her eyes, all the while her tongue explored as much of his mouth as she could. His taste, his touch, his very presence, Emerald could never get enough of it. She always wanted _more_. More passion, more love, more closeness, more _Jaune_. Though she knew sometimes it was impossible to get more and more. Like with time.

Panting heavily, Emerald was forced to pull back, leaving Jaune in an almost dazed state from how much she had just put into their kiss. His expression made a warmth erupt within her, and, as her lungs were slowly filled, Emerald decided right there and then that this was _her_ thing. Only _she_ was going to make Jaune look like this. Only _she_ was going to kiss him into this state. Only _her_ love was going to make him dazed.

"W-wow..." Jaune began to stammer out, chuckling slightly as he peered down at his panting, exotic little thief, his own lungs taking in as much air as possible. He wasn't allowed to do it for very long, however, though Jaune knew Emerald was far from finished, as his lips were once again covered by another pair of darker ones. It was a softer kiss this time, it seemed, and he was glad for that fact. His head hadn't really gotten the chance to return from the kissing-created heaven Emerald had sent it to.

"You know," he began to say between kisses, "I think that you might be addicted to this..." she pressed him against the wall even harder, and made it a point to prove just how much he was addicted to it as well by slowly licking all around his lips and coaxing his tongue out into the open. She slowly twirled her tongue around his, a bit of saliva dropping between them, before pushing their lips back together.

Jaune felt himself whine and moan before he even registered that he did such a thing. Emerald, feeling more predatory than ever because of the noises, all but pounced at his lips again like a wild cat at its prey.

His soft lips had always been her favorite thing, ever since they had first kissed and she learned that she essentially had a kissing fetish. "You sexy motherfucker, I need you!" She breathed out, pulling him back away from the wall and leading him to his bed, not ever leaving their kiss for even a second.

She sat him down on the bed and straddled his lap, and Jaune knew he couldn't hide the effects their kissing had caused, so he didn't even try. He could tell by the lusty growl Emerald let out that she could feel it. He had no doubt she was feeling the same way, and that her own arousal was becoming more and more physical too.

"Well you have me," he said shortly, almost daring her to do something without breaking the kiss. But they both knew that would never happen.

For what she decided right then and there was the last time _ever_ , Emerald regrettably removed her lips from Jaune's, strings of saliva bridging the gap between them as brilliant, crimson eyes stared deeply into endless, cobalt ones. Nothing in the world mattered to Emerald right now. Not Cinder, not Mercury, not Roman, not any criminal plans. All of it was pushed to the wayside in favor of Jaune.

"I love you... I love you so much, you silly, handsome, amazing, sexy goof..." she whispered out breathlessly as she put one of her hands on Jaune's firm chest, pushing him down against his mattress until he was laid out on it with her face hovering just above his, the small, yet at the same time painfully large gap between them testing every measure of restraint Emerald had ever been taught. "I love you more than I can ever describe with words... so please let me show you instead..."

Gently as a summer breeze, Emerald's breath ghosted against Jaune's lips, the tenderness and love he could feel radiating from her words making his heart almost skip a beat. This was a side he saw very rarely, but he found it just as amazing as any other countenance Emerald chose to show him. He didn't dare break the atmosphere of the moment, so instead of saying anything, Jaune merely nodded of so slightly before leaning up and kissing the lips that had hovered so tantalizingly close to him softly.

A sigh left Emerald's lips when Jaune's met hers again, her hands gripping his shirt gently as she poured every single emotion she felt for her Knight into this kiss. She wanted Jaune to know everything about how she felt about him, how much love she held for him. Her body was on fire, a passion setting her aflame that burned only for Jaune, and she was going to rock his world as soon as she was certain he knew how she felt.

"Em..." Jaune panted out softly. His breath got caught in his throat as she started to gently, carefully grind into him. "You're..." Emerald knew what she was doing, this time she was sure she wanted to do it. The last time they had gone this far it hadn't ended well, but now...

She pressed into his lips like they were the only thing in the world. She wanted to be connected to him eternally, and that's where she wanted to be connected. By the lips, so they could kiss forever. Because god knows it was so hard to stop, and once they stopped she was waiting with bated breath for even a single little kiss. Every peck of the lips. No matter how long it took to get one. Be it a few minutes or a few days because of their schedules.

She had never thought she would become addicted to something this much, especially not something like kisses. She had kissed her fair share of people in the past, including Mercury, yet it hadn't been until she met Jaune that she had started to love kissing. Though, even then, she hadn't known she could be _addicted_ to it. When she had first started going out with Jaune she had kissed Mercury a few times when they used each other for stress relief and she had yet to officially become an item with Jaune, and the difference between Mercury's and his kisses had been immediately noticeable to her.

Jaune let out a small chuckle as Emerald began to pepper his face with quick pecks, her hips still grinding against his being at odds with this less passionate and more affectionate action. Though he would certainly not complain, and even then it wasn't like Emerald would _let_ him complain either as she kissed him deeply once more, moaning with that heavenly voice of hers as their tongues began gently stroking against one another, the pace of their kiss having slowed down considerably from when Emerald had had him pinned against the wall.

A purr of delight rumbled inside the thief's throat as she felt a pair of strong hands hike up her top, the slightly rough texture of Jaune's palms against her bare skin, along with the feeling of his tongue tracing circles around hers making Emerald's entire body shake as shivers born from absolute bliss passed through her. Comparing this to what Mercury did, or _had_ done was pathetic in her opinion. Sure, her partner knew her body better than Jaune did at the moment and he had more experience than him, but the difference in general feeling was immense, and Jaune won by leagues.

Mercury's kisses were hurried and almost disinterested at times, while Jaune's were always loving and sensual, even if she poured passion into them from her end, and Jaune's tongue was far more dexterous and curious than Mercury's had ever been. Especially when that tongue was exploring _other_ parts of her.

Emerald loved Jaune's kisses, she counted the seconds between every time she could smash her lips against his, and it was an addiction she hoped she would never lose. After all, there were far worse things to be addicted to than the feeling of the guy she loved's kisses.


End file.
